FMA FanFiction:
by WolfWithAuthority
Summary: Cliche title, I know.  Edward and Alphonse accidentally get off of a train at the wrong stop and end up being stranded in a small town for a week and meet a girl named Eliza, which they stay at her house for the time being.


SPLASH!

A boot is once again plunged into another puddle.

The pouring rain hits an angered face. It makes golden hairs stick to it.

There's a curse under the breath of the blonde boy. Soon this turns into a burst of outrage.

"DAMMIT! I'm sick of this rain! Why is it the only time we happen to get off the train at the wrong stop it has to be pouring rain!"

"I told you it was the wrong stop. But you were so drowsy that you didn't even notice," the armored boy said, walking beside his brother.

"Well EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME!" the other shot back.

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is to wait for the train."

The blonde boy's golden eyes shot in different directions to spot a place to avoid the rain. The only thing he noticed was a large tree. He darted toward it, his brother following along closely.

They sat down in the damp grass. The boy clenched his shoulder and rubbed it.

The two brothers sat for a few minutes. They then heard a soft humming. The golden eyes looked around to try to find the source of the noise. He stood up and swiveled his head around, looking more. He heard rustling in the tree. He looked up, but saw nothing, then looked at his armored brother.

"What's with all the strange noises? Is someone spying on us?"

"I don't know," the brother said, shrugging.

The blonde one scratched his head, "Hmm…"

THUD! The blonde boy was now eating wet dirt and grass. Something was on his back.

"What the hell?" he said lifting his head and spitting out some dirt.

The weight was lifted from his back, so he stood up. He looked to see what had fallen on him, and was surprised to see that it was a girl. She had somewhat short, dark brown hair tied back into a low ponytail. Her attire was a rose pink, long sleeve jacket, brown slacks, and black shoes and gloves. He stared into her brown eyes and asked, "Why were you spying on us!"

"I wasn't spying on you. You two were the ones to come and sit under my tree," the girl replied with a smirk on her face, "I was happily sitting in my tree, humming a song, and you travelers came and waltzed over here and decided to hang out and complain about the weather. You really should have checked what the weather was going to be."

"You can't claim rights to a tree!" He glared down at her with anger in his eyes, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are first."

He rolled his eyes and said, "My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the guy in the armor over there is my brother, Alphonse. Perhaps you've heard of us."

"My name's Eliza, and no, I've never heard of you…"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You've never heard of us? We're pretty famous."

"Edward… Alphonse… Elric… … Fullmetal…" Eliza chanted, looking up, "Nope! Doesn't ring a bell."

Edward's eyes shot to a different direction, and looked not amused.

"Well, I don't really have any real interest in alchemy, or the military, or yadda, yadda, yadda, so don't act like I don't know anything."

"Anyway, my brother and I got off the train at the wrong stop. Do you have any idea when the next train will be here? There wasn't anyone to ask at the train stop, for some reason."

"Probably the next time one will come will be in about a week, so-"

"A WEEK! NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Edward spun around and punched the tree, cursing a few times.

"What's the problem? Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Well, we're not exactly supposed to be stranded in some town for a week. Why is there no train coming here for so long!"

"This isn't a very big place, and not too many people live here, and it's pretty far from any major city, so they don't think that it's necessary to have a train stop here every day. I think it's idiotic too, but I can't do anything about it."

Edward put his palm to his face. He walked over to Alphonse and mumbled, "Where are we going to stay, I didn't bring nearly enough money to pay for a place, and I bet there's no place to get money out of my military account."

"Hey! You could stay at my place. I don't think my parents would mind," Eliza suggested.

The brothers looked at her. Then Edward turned back and whispered to himself, "First she comes out of nowhere, falling out of a tree falling on my back, acts like I can't sit under a tree, and then suggests we stay at her place. This girl has issues."

"Damn right I have issues!" Eliza shouted, "Follow me!"

"This is going to be one interesting night…," Edward muttered to Alphonse, following.

"Yeah," Alphonse said back.

The three teens stepped onto the porch. They were dripping wet, more than before.

"We really didn't have to go across a giant lake in a boat to get to your house! We could have just walked around!" Edward snapped.

"We would have gone around, but you were so eager to get out of the rain I decided that we should go across. Going around is longer than just going over, trust me, I've timed myself going both ways," Eliza said back.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if the boat didn't flip over and plunge us into the water!"

"It's not my fault that your brother has to wear a suit of armor that weighs a ton when you're in a place where no one is going to harm you enough to need it!"

Edward looked in another direction. Alphonse chuckled. Edward turned his head and glared at him. Alphonse stopped.

"Okay, all that matters is that we're at my house. We can all get dried up inside," Eliza said opening the door, "Take off any jackets or shoes and hand them to me so you don't track too much water around the house."

When Edward stepped in, he removed his jacket and boots then gave them to Eliza. She then popped her shoes off and walked away, returning a few minutes later with a couple of towels. She handed one to each of the brothers.

As they dried themselves off, Eliza asked Alphonse, "Hey, don't you want to get out of that armor, so you can dry your body off?"

"Uhm… yeah, I'll go do that in the bathroom," Alphonse replied.

"Why, the bathroom?"

"Because I… uh… need to use it."

"Okay, whatever."

After Alphonse left to go in the bathroom, Eliza came up to Edward and said, "Sorry I acted like a butt earlier. And sorry that I fell on you, I didn't do it on purpose, I just slipped on-"

"It doesn't matter. I've dealt with things a hundred million times worse than that."

"Uhm, okay… Hey, for dinner we're having steak, corn, and freshly made bread. And for dessert, I made home made chocolate chip cookies. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine."

"Awesome. Dinner should be ready soon, so I'll go get the table set."

She then walked away. Edward continued to dry himself off.

Eliza was face down on the floor. The brothers stared at her. Eliza then flipped herself over and looked up at them.

"Sorry. I feel dead," she said.

"That's great," Edward replied, letting his head fall backwards and looked at the ceiling.

"What's your problem?" Eliza snapped, sitting up.

"I'm sorry that I'm stuck in some place for a week, when I'm supposed to be doing something important!" Edward shouted. His head was now in a normal position and glaring at Eliza.

"Stop bringing that up, it's not even my fault. So I really don't feel like hearing about your stupid "I'm stuck here for a week! OH NO!" crap."

Edward jumped up. It appeared that he was going to rant at her, but instead he said, "Where am I going to be sleeping?"

"I'll show you," Eliza said back, standing up and walking out of the room.

The clock struck nine o'clock. Edward walked into the living area. When he saw what Eliza and Alphonse were doing he asked, "Uhm… what are you two doing?"

"Playing with kittens!" Alphonse replied, then stood up, "Aren't they cute?" Alphonse put an orange striped cat in Edward's face.

"Yeah," Edward said, pushing the cat away with his left hand, "But I can't really see it if you shove it in my face."

"You want to hold the black one?" Eliza asked handing a black kitten to Edward.

"No thanks…"

"AWWW. Why not? Why, wouldn't you want to hold this cute, little, kitty?"

"Because I just don't… And maybe you shouldn't call it "little", what if it doesn't like it."

"Yes I should call it little! Things that are little are cute!"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You see, this kitten is little and it's cute! Little flowers are cute! Ladybugs are cute!" Eliza pointed at Edward, "And y-"

Edward crossed his arms, staring at her finger.

Eliza dropped the kitten she was holding. Her face went red. Then she ran out of the room.

"Uhm…" Alphonse said softly.

"That was odd," Edward said.

"Should we do something?"

"If you want…" Edward yawned.

Alphonse put down the kitten he was holding and stood up. He walked out of the room. Edward followed. They went into the room that seemed like a girl's room. Alphonse called her name in a question. He looked under the bed, but was then surprise attacked by a foot.

"What do you want!"

"I just want to know why you left." Alphonse replied.

"Weren't you paying attention! I completely made a fool of myself!"

"I don't see the problem."

"GAH! I made myself look like an idiot! If I finished my sentence I would have died!"

Alphonse thought for a second, "Oh yeah… you would definitely be dead if you finished your sentence."

"See! Now leave me alone!"

"I don't want you to just sit under your bed the whole time we're here!"

"I don't care! I'll stay under my bed if it's completely necessary, and it IS!"

"No it's not."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Edward just watched.

"Will you just come out?"

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll only come out if Edward isn't in the room."

Alphonse looked at his brother and waved his hand to tell him to leave. Edward shrugged and left.

"He's not here. Now you have to come out."

Eliza popped her head out and looked around. When she saw the coast was clear, she pulled herself out from under the bed. She then sat on her bed. She sighed.

Edward popped his head into view from the doorway, "Whatdidyouwannasaytome!"

Eliza shrieked, and then threw a pillow at him. She flopped herself onto the floor and rolled back under her bed.

"Brother! What'd you do that for!" Alphonse yelled.

Edward shrugged, "I thought it'd be entertaining to see her reaction."

"I finally got her to get out from under there and then you screw it up! Now she'll never come out!"

"Eh…" Edward walked away.

Alphonse decided to follow.

Eliza woke up. She crawled out from under her bed. She looked at the clock. She had only slept for ten minutes. She didn't feel embarrassed anymore, so she decided to find the brothers.

She walked down the hall towards the guest room. She heard the two boys talking, which gave away that they were in there. Without thinking, she opened the door, and to her surprise she saw Edward in his boxers.

Edward whipped around to see who was invading the room and saw Eliza's bright red face, then screamed, "What the hell are you doing!"

"S-s-sorry!" She said slamming the door shut.

Eliza ran outside. It was raining a lightly. She walked over to a nearby tree. She sat down, letting the wet grass soak her pants. Then she nested her face in her knees, letting the soft rain hit the back of her neck.

A few minutes later, Eliza sensed the presence of someone. She peeked to see who it was, she hoped it was anyone but Edward, but it was. She quickly hid her eyes again, and then mumbled, "What do you want? Aren't you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not really that mad," Edward said, "Plus you're not the only female to see me in my underwear, anyway. So you don't need to worry about it."

Eliza peered at Edward, and then asked, "You have auto-mail?"

"Oh, this," Edward replied moving his right arm around, "Eh, it's nothing. I don't think you want to hear the pathetic story behind it."

Eliza's eyes shifted from Edward's metal arm to his face. He didn't look mad, so she stood up.

"So, what were you going to say to me earlier when you were talking about small things?"

"Oh, uhm… I was going to say that… yo-yos that are small are cute," Eliza replied, and then walking away.

Edward rolled his eyes and followed her back to the house.


End file.
